kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glasgow Budo
, Wood Shop What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Clean and Jerk Ah'm off tah find a place tah build a sumo stadium, just like the one Ah used tah train in when Ah was in Japan! ☐ Explore the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear the brush from the Sumo Stadium. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Moving these girthie rocks is good for the bodie, laddie! You'll need all the poust you can get if you want tah master sumo! TASK COMPLETE! “A sumo ring is called a dohyō in Japan.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Cymbal Chase No sumo stadium is complete withoot a gong hangin' at the ingang. Let's go roamin' in the gowan and see if we can find one! ☐ Search the Jungle for the gong! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the gong. Tap the Gong to collect. : 01:00:00 That's a bonnie gong you found, laddie! With a littuhl polish, it'll sheen from its place o' honor at the front of the stadium! TASK COMPLETE! “If this gong had a hat, it'd be a tam-tam tam o'shanter!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: The Squared Circle All right, I'll leave you tah set oop the gong while I feenish thes sparrin' ring. Let's get thes duin as soon as we can! ☐ Set up the Gong at the Sumo Stadium! Tap the Sumo Stadium to upgrade. : 02:00:00 Good work! I dunna mean to rush you, laddie, but Ah want tah ensure there's a place tah train aabodie sooner rather than later! TASK COMPLETE! “Come on, laddie! Umpan at 'em!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Air As-Salt No sumo stadium worth its salt can be used afore it's sained with offerin's o' salt. Let's go find some! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find salt! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 See the sun glisterin' off o' that rock face? That's a salt deposit! I'll hang you over the side while you knock off a few spails! TASK COMPLETE! “Couldn't we just desalinate seawater instead?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Salting the Earth Afore each match, the wrestlers hove salt ontah the sumo ring to sain it. Watch me, laddie! Hove it like so... ☐ Toss the salt around the Sumo Stadium! Tap the Sumo Stadium to upgrade. : 02:00:00 That's the way, laddie! Now Ah can stert tah teach you and the others some moves. The better tah fend for yourselves! TASK COMPLETE! “Excuse me, I think I have salt in my eyeâ€¦” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Raise the Roof! It's a wee bit hot tah do sumo training unner the open sun. Let's put a roof over the stadium so we can train all mawsie. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find the roof! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Down there, laddie! There's a fine, swank roof that'll sair us well. Lower the ropes and we'll heeze it oop! TASK COMPLETE! “Don't drop it or you'll raze that roof!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Poust Poosts Laddie, we'll need tah fesh some poosts afore we ken put this roof oop over the stadium. Let's speld us some at the woodshop! ☐ Cut some sturdy posts at the Woodshop! Tap the Woodshop to harvest. (3x) 2 to skip Ah'm glad these gowan trees grow so thick and straught! It only takes a few nicks tah turn them intah fine poosts! TASK COMPLETE! “If we have to move these, will they be reposts?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Then We Fight in the Shade Come on, laddie! We've got poosts to sink and a roof tah put oop! Ah'll cadge the poosts if you'll get the tools! ☐ Put a Roof on the Sumo Stadium! Tap the Sumo Stadium to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Well done, laddie! Now we can start trainin'! The moves Ah'll show you will help you warsle doon beasties twice your size! TASK COMPLETE! “Hauld on! It needs one last thing!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Fetching a Flag It wadna be right to start the training withoot furst flyin' the Risin' Soon of Japan. Let's see if we can find a mim flag! ☐ Search the Jungle for the Japan Flag! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the flag of Japan! Tap the Japan Flag to collect. : 01:00:00 You have a good eye, laddie! Ah would have messed that flag draped all forfairn on that roon if Ah was here lee lane! TASK COMPLETE! “I think it needs a good washing first!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Eastern Sunrise All right, laddie! Ah'll lift you oop tah the roof and you can hang that flag! ☐ Hang the Japan Flag on the Sumo Stadium! Tap the Sumo Stadium to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Come here, laddie, and Ah'll give you your first lesson! Grab me roond the waist and hause and try tah throw me! TASK COMPLETE! “HNNNNNNNG!” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Pagoda of the Lost Prefecture |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Jun-07 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.